The current invention concerns a cable holder, in particular for optical fiber cables.
A device for connecting optical fibers is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,284. JP-A-63 233346 shows a cable holder as a plug for non-insulated fibers.
Cable holders are used, for example, when optical parts are to be tested and/or gauged with respect to their proper function, in particular after fabrication. Usually, a vast number of fiber optic cables must be connected to an appropriate measuring and/or testing device for this purpose. For improved manipulability, the optical fiber cables are equipped on one cable end with a cable holder of the abovementioned type for connecting to the measuring and/or testing device. This holder appropriately forms a plug that can be plugged into a corresponding socket on the measuring and/or testing device. This ensures the highest quality optical signal transfer possible when taking readings.